Trapped
by KMFBRose
Summary: Sebastian rants about the events that took place at the end of season two.


**I hope you like it. It's set at the end of season 2.**

Sebastian sighed and sat down gently on the bed that he never slept in. He removed the white gloves that he didn't need. He was good enough to keep his hands from getting dirty, but appearances were everything. He repositioned the alarm-clock that sat on his dresser even though it wouldn't matter. The next morning he would turn it off just before it could start ringing. He just didn't need it. In fact, he didn't even need to sleep.

There were so many things in this puny little world that he didn't need. So many material objects. Objects that meant nothing to him. He sighed and laid back on the perfectly made bed. Trapped in a world of materialistic little ants, and the one thing he wanted he was never going to get. He closed his eyes. He had been so close and just like that it was ripped away from him. Sebastian could imagine his stomach growling and scoffed. He had waited ages preparing the perfect meal. It had been exciting, an adventure, even. His boredom clawed at him, perhaps even more insistently than his hunger.

It had been twenty years since his prize had been snatched from him by that arrogant child, Alois Trancy. He had toyed with Ciel and Sebastian had taken a risk. He had wanted his young master to get his revenge. He snarled. The consequences were disasterous. Claude and Hannah had been infuriating, but in the end the spoiled brat with the blond hair had ruined everything. Sebastian licked his lips and imagined how Ciel's soul would have tasted. It would have filled him and made the waiting worth it. As a human, Ciel had been bearable. Sebastian would play the servant without complaint because they both knew he had the upperhand. He was the demon and he held the power despite the contract, but now . . . it was different.

Ciel had changed and not just physically. His vanity and sense of superiority had skyrocketed. His demands became more extravagant because he knew what it felt like. To be a demon and to have the physical power to make others do your bidding. Sebastian was still stronger and smarter by far, due to his exceedingly long life, but Ciel was no longer the weak little human he had been before. Sebastian opened his ruby eyes and glared at the ceiling. He hated to think this was where he'd be centuries from now. Still trapped in this world pretending his master was human, pretending he cared for Ciel, pretending an existence like this couldn't kill him. He sat up and glanced at himself in the mirror. He would be stuck like this forever. A hundred years from now he would look into the same mirror, and have the same thoughts, the same feeling in his gut that everything was over. No more games, no more gambles, no risk, no thrill, no point.

Sebastian didn't consider himself emotional, he had very few true feelings, but he knew that this wasn't what he wanted. Before Ciel had changed, life with him had been a gamble. He risked his life for his Bocchan, and in the end, his loyalty would be rewarded. He would keep his promise, and he would help the young master get his revenge. His servitude had a purpose, and Ciel had known the price of the contract. He was strong in his own way, and Sebastian, to a degree, had admired that. His master had courage and bravery beyond his years and he would have been perfect.

A single tear trailed down Sebastian's cheek. His features remained stoic, but inside his anger and frustration were churning and stirring. He would find a way out of this pointless confinement. He would outwit himself and his own obedience. He brushed the tear away with a flick of his finger and smirked, but it lacked his usual smugness. It was hollow because his motivation was gone. He heard Ciel call for him and scowled. He would get out of this and he would win. He always won. He had gotten Ciel back from Claude, hadn't he?

Sebastian headed towards his master's room as calmly and professionally as usual, but his heart wasn't in it. He hadn't really won. They'd both lost. Sebastian's gamble had left him with nothing. He may win this next game, but when he got out of this cage there would be no prize. He would still be stuck in a world full of material objects, and the one thing he wanted was already gone.


End file.
